I hate the way you lie
by MikaShier
Summary: Hay cosas que a Marco simplemente le ponen de mal humor. Tomco


**Favor de leer las advertencias.**

 **Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal. Dichos personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **Advertencias:** Esta Fanfic contiene temática homosexual/yaoi. Si este género no es de tu agrado, se pide de la manera más amable que deje de leer y se abstenga de comentar.

 **Advertencia 2:** Este Fanfic no irá del todo de acuerdo a la historia, así que es un AU.

 **Claimer:** Se prohíbe la adaptación y distribución parcial/total de la historia sin mi consentimiento. Solo pongo esto por si acaso. Si la quieren, no les cuesta nada mandarme un mensaje por aquí o por Fanfiction o Amor-yaoi. ¡No le anden jugando al vga! Es realmente horrible que cometan plagio. Los personajes no son míos, PERO EL FANFIC SÍ.

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Título:** **_I hate the way you lie_**

 ** _Pareja principal:_** _Tom Lucitor/Marco Díaz_

 _No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, pero el Tomco me puede._

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **I hate the way you lie**

* * *

"...

¿Puedes contar las veces en que te has fastidiado en la vida? Bueno, esa era una tarea definitivamente imposible. En la vida diaria, miles de personas se fastidian sin siquiera darse cuenta. Puede ser por nada, puede ser por todo. Al final de cuentas, nadie va a estar haciendo notas de las veces en que te fastidias en el día.

Pero justamente esa noche, Marco quería tener una libreta con el número exacto en que le había hecho fastidiar el maldito demonio del inframundo, Tom Lucitor. Star Butterfly era _únicamente_ su mejor amiga. ¡Y estaba harto de repetirlo miles de veces! La criatura maldita de piel morada, un trío de ojos cuyo color no era exactamente morado pero sí eran endemoniadamente hermosos y un par de cuernos que…

El moreno se dejó caer en la cama de golpe. Había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Pero se excusaba con el hecho de que era culpa de lo fastidiado que Tom le ponía. Además, el demonio tenía una pinta muy extraña, ¡era normal que se quedase pensando en él un ratito!

Fuese como fuese, el punto era que había tenido demasiado de Tom por ese día, el chico había estado persiguiéndolo de un lado a otro en la escuela con el único fin de acusarlo de querer algo con Star cada vez que hacía algo relacionado a ella. Sin embargo, una llamada había sido suficiente para que Tom corriera a su carruaje y desapareciera en dirección al inframundo.

Marco al fin podía tomar un descanso… Pero no, ese no sería su destino.

Star entró a su habitación a eso de las diez de la noche, cuando Marco recién se había puesto un pijama. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta alta y tenía unas pantuflas de conejos que había comprado con el dinero del moreno. Se dejó caer en la cama de sentón y acomodó la varita en su regazo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Star? —preguntó en tono cansado antes de mirar a la rubia de reojo. La chica se mordía el labio con emoción y agitaba los pies de forma infantil.

—Nada —canturreó, quedándose quieta de inmediato y mirando a otra parte— ¿No puedo venir a hablar con mi mejor amigo? —Bien, había recalcado "mejor amigo" en un tono bastante sospechoso. Marco se sentó en la cama y la miró atentamente.

—Star —contestó en tono de advertencia. La chica no pudo resistirlo más. Tomó la varita e hizo aparecer frente a ellos un par de cartas color vino. Marco las reconoció de inmediato, eran de Tom.

— ¡Estamos invitados a la ejecución del príncipe del infierno! O el inframundo, como sea —exclamó con suma felicidad. Los colores huyeron del rostro de Marco y la miró con incredulidad.

— ¡¿Van a ejecutar a Tom?!

—No, pero sería divertido si fuera así, ¿no? Tendríamos que salvarlo y eso significaría…

—Star —se quejó el chico, dejándose caer acostado nuevamente—, son las diez, dime de una vez qué es esa carta.

—Ah —dijo con tono de decepción, volviendo a columpiar los pies—. A veces olvido que sigues siendo el chico seguridad.

— ¡Star!

— ¡Es una fiesta! —exclamó, volviendo con esa sonrisa de emoción y los ojos brillantes. Mordió su varita mientras miraba hacia la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos— Tom cumple años y nos invitó a ti y a mí. ¡Los demonios que Tom invita a sus fiestas están tan…!

— ¿Me invitó? ¿No se supone que me odia? —preguntó el moreno a sí mismo, tomando las invitaciones y buscando su nombre en una de ellas. Dejó la de Star en la cama y analizó la suya mientras Star seguía hablando de los demonios más lindos del inframundo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Marco mientras abría el sobre, observando en la invitación una pequeña nota escrita a puño y letra de Tom. " _¡Si no vienes voy a matarte!"_.

Así que era eso.

Bueno, obviamente no era eso, pero le gustaba imaginar que Tom había ido ese día a su dimensión para intentar invitarlo, fracasando por completo y teniendo que marcharse y dejarle ambas invitaciones a Star. Se sentía tonto por desear que eso fuese lo que había sucedido.

Y es que, por mucho que Tom le fastidiara con preguntas y comentarios acerca de Star, en el fondo disfrutaba pasar el rato con él.

* * *

El día de la fiesta había llegado y Marco se había vestido de forma habitual, a diferencia de Star, que estaba decidida a bailar con un lindo demonio y se había puesto un vestido celeste con un cinturón amarillo, donde había encajado su varita. Y se había recogido el cabello.

La chica saltaba emocionada frente a la ventana de su cuarto, pues Tom había quedado en enviar a alguien a recogerlos y ellos, obviamente, no se habían negado. De pronto, Star se giró hacia él y sonrió de una forma insinuante.

— ¿Ya tienes el regalo de Tom? —cuestionó, aunque definitivamente la pregunta no encajaba con el gesto que ponía.

— ¡¿Regalo?! ¡Lo olvidé! —Marco se mostró preocupado y corrió a la habitación antes de que el carruaje llegara. Star sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje rápido.

Una vez en su habitación, el moreno buscó en cada lugar, intentando dar con alguna cosa nueva que estuviese aún en el paquete. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando recordó que tenía algo nuevo en su armario. Tom y él eran más o menos la misma talla, así que tomó uno de sus suéteres nuevos y lo envolvió en papel de regalo navideño, pues no quedaba más. Él siempre compraba alrededor de siete suéteres cada vez y, en una ocasión, le habían enviado accidentalmente uno en un tono tinto que quizá combinaría a la perfección con la piel de Tom, pero claro que Marco no estaba pensando en lo bien que iba a vérsele.

Bueno, sí, un poquito.

Con el regalo en mano, volvió a la habitación de la chica, descubriendo que el ascensor había llegado y, además, una caja envuelta de considerable tamaño descansaba a lado de ella. Una caja que antes no estaba ahí.

— ¡Si ibas a comprar algo usando tus tijeras pudiste habérmelo dicho! —reclamó. La rubia lo miró por unos segundos y mostró una gran sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se me olvidó —Marco quizá hubiese considerado el creérselo, pero la chica había usado un tono notable de duda, así que ese día no sería engañado.

— ¿Por qué hiciste que…?

— ¡Suban al maldito ascensor de una vez! —exclamó Tom, asomándose por las puertas. Marco, de alguna manera, pudo distinguir que estaba a punto de estallar en llamas.

—Bueno —exclamó Star con simpleza, levantando la varita y provocando que una especie de onda celeste rodeara el regarlo para Tom, alzándolo y flotando tras la chica— ¿Es un tratamiento especial o vas a recoger a todos tus invitados? —El tono empleado por la rubia molestó a Tom, quien se sentó en uno de los asientos y cruzó los brazos al tiempo en que Marco entraba y las puertas se cerraban.

—No conozco a muchas de las personas que irán —explicó, restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros—. La mayor parte de los invitados acudirán por mera cortesía.

—Claro, nadie quiere ir a la fiesta de un príncipe mimado con problemas de ira —Star se dejó caer en un asiento también.

— ¿Entonces sí es un trato especial? —Los tres ojos de Tom se clavaron en Marco por unos segundos, luego chistó y miró a otra parte.

—Estaba aburrido, no te emociones, humano.

— ¡Marco tiene un regalo súper-especial de cumpleaños! —exclamó la princesa, señalando la l bulto que el aludido tenía en las manos.

—Eh… Sí… Feliz cumpleaños, Tom —murmuró, extendiéndolo al contrario. El demonio tomó el objeto y frunció el ceño, repasando los dibujitos con los dedos.

— ¿Qué clase de flor es esta? ¿Y por qué me das un regalo envuelto en flores?

— ¡Es muérdago! Los humanos lo usan para besarse en navidad —Tom alzó una ceja ante la explicación de Star y alzó la mirada a Marco.

— ¿Quieres que te bese porque me das un regalo en mi cumpleaños?

— ¡No! ¡Esa no era la intención! ¡Además eso no es muérdago! ¡Son noche buena!

Tom ignoró aquél comentario y murmuró un "Solo tengo ojos para Star" mientras rompía el envoltorio. Marco le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, ¿era realmente necesario decir eso?

El demonio extendió el suéter y sonrió levemente, pegándoselo al pecho y mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba este color? —cuestionó, mirándole fijamente. Star, tras él, alzó ambos dedos en señal de aprobación. Marco comenzaba a preguntarse si eso del color erróneo había sido equivocado o si la chica había desarrollado habilidades para predecir el futuro.

—Eh… bueno… Yo solo escogí lo que me pareció que se miraría bien… en ti… Eh…

Las puertas se abrieron en ese instante y Marco agradeció internamente, corriendo fuera del ascensor, perdiéndose así del pequeño momento en que Tom se colocó el suéter y caminó fuera junto a Star.

¡Esa princesa de Mewni lo había planeado todo! ¡Y no tenía ni más mínima idea del porqué!

Pero todo el enojo que pudiese estar formándose en el interior de Marco huyó en cuanto vio a Tom con ese suéter. No podía negar que le quedaba absolutamente bien. Bien, le agradecería a Star… internamente, claro.

La rubia se perdió entre la multitud casi de inmediato, en busca de PonyHead y de algún demonio "encantador" con el cual pudiese ir a bailar.

Marco no conocía a nadie y Tom no era del todo sociable, así que acordaron en silencio sentarse juntos en una mesa apartada, lejos de la pista de baile y sin ser notados por nadie más que por los camareros. Marco entendió, entonces, por qué el demonio había ido a buscarlos.

Era su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no lo estaban celebrando a él. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios asuntos, efectuando negocios, conquistando a desconocidos, perdiendo el tiempo al ritmo de la música…

— ¿Siempre te hacen fiestas tan aburridas? —cuestionó el castaño, dándole un trago a la extraña bebida que le habían entregado hacía tan solo unos segundos. El demonio lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—No, nunca me hacen fiestas… Y no es aburrida. Todos se están divirtiendo.

—No todos —Marco miró hacia la pista y señaló a Tom para después señalarse a sí mismo—. Yo creo que el que deberá divertirse antes que los demás, eres tú. Y no te estás divirtiendo. Y yo tampoco.

—Pues vete —exclamó el demonio con tono de molestia. El moreno lo miró de reojo.

— ¿No dijiste que me "matarías" si no venía? Imagino que aplica si me voy… Además, ¿no te quedarías solo?

— ¡¿Y qué te interesa?! ¡Tengo a Star! Está por ahí, la encontraré y pasaremos el rato. Es aburrido estar contigo, humano. Además, ella es divertida y linda, me harías un favor yéndote de una vez.

— ¡Odio la manera en que mientes! ¡Es muy descarado!

Tom miró al moreno con los tres ojos bien abiertos. ¡¿Lo acusaba de mentir?! ¡Tom no estaba mintiendo para nada! ¡Todo lo que había dicho era casi toda la verdad!

— ¡¿A quién llamas mentiroso, eh?!

— ¡A ti, por supuesto! ¡Te la pasas todos los días en que vas a la tierra persiguiéndome y diciendo que Star es tuya! ¡Ella no me interesa de esa manera, así que deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo intentando conquistarla! Pero no lo haces, porque estás muy ocupado fingiendo que ella es la que te interesa cuando estás conmigo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y aún si lo fuera, no tienes ninguna prueba de ello!

—Abriste mi regalo y el de ella no.

—Tenía flores —excusó. Marco sonrió levemente.

— ¿No tienes una excusa más creíble? Además, te lo pusiste —Tom apretó los labios y sus ojos se encendieron. Lo estaba haciendo enojar de verdad.

— ¡¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?! ¡Me lo puse porque quise!

—Tú también me gustas, así que está bien.

Fue como si hubiera presionado un interruptor. La ira de Tom se apagó de inmediato y miró a Marco con atención, intentando descifrar si aquello era verdad o solo estrategia. El hecho de pensar que era una estrategia le molestaría demasiado, así que Marco debía aclararse de una vez antes de ser incine… Un momento, ¿qué?

— ¿También? ¿Quién te dijo que me gustas?

—Star lo dijo una vez, pero pensó que no la había escuchado. Me hizo feliz saberlo, pero luego venías tú a decir que Star era _tú_ princesa.

—Mi única princesa es… Es la princesa Marco…

…"

— ¡¿Desde cuándo soy tan indeciso?! ¡Esta historia no tiene fundamento!

Tom alzó una mano, pero Star apartó la computadora antes de que esta se prendiese en fuego. Marco se la quitó de inmediato y presionó varias teclas, borrando el documento.

— ¡Yo no soy de esa manera!

— ¡Sí, Marco no es tan confiado! ¡Él es un sumiso! —El moreno observó al demonio con incredulidad.

—Bueno, tú _sí_ eres muy tímido cuando salimos, yo por otra parte…

— ¡Tú eres como una damita cuando salimos! ¡Me avergüenza salir contigo!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Tú…! ¡Odio que mientas de esa manera! ¡Si te avergonzara, no me pedirías salir tanto!

— ¡¿Por qué borraste mi historia, Marco?! —gritó Star con fuerza suficiente como para callarlos— ¡No debes meterte con mis cosas! ¡Se los enseñé porque ustedes insistieron!

— ¡No uses mi computadora para escribir historias sobre mí!

— ¡Marco, deja de gritar! —Vociferó Tom, obteniendo una mirada de reproche del moreno— Lo siento, grita lo que quieras.

— ¡Dijiste que podía usarla para lo que yo quisiera!

Tom se dejó caer sobre la cama de su novio y soltó el aire antes de tomar el reproductor de música del moreno y colocarse los audífonos, ignorando los gritos de Star y del chico con el que llevaba tres meses saliendo.

Alzó la mano y admiró la manga del suéter tinto que Marco le había regalado. La historia no era así en su totalidad, pero prefería que la historia de ese suéter tinto permaneciera solo en el recuerdo de ellos dos, como un pequeño secreto compartido.

Al final de cuentas, ambos odiaban la manera en que mentían para encubrirse.


End file.
